


Drachenflut

by Veradz



Series: Farysia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abschaum der Meere, Blutbad, Die Welt Farysia, Drache - Freeform, Fantasy, Kriminelle, Ocean, Piraten, Schiff, Tierattacke, Tod, Wasserdrache - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veradz/pseuds/Veradz
Summary: Seit dem Schwund der Magie in Farysia ist die Welt nicht mehr dieselbe. Das Chaos beherrscht den Alltag der Lebenden und Toten. Ungetüme, einst von Magie versiegelt und eingesperrt, treiben nun ihr Unwesen.Als Kapitän Ohara die Insel Luzon verließ, beschlich ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl. Als ein gigantischer Schatten unter seinem Schiff auftauchte, konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass seine Crew und er einen schnellen Tod erfuhren.
Series: Farysia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577599





	Drachenflut

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> Drachenflut ist die erste Geschichte meiner Reihe "Die Welt Farysia's". Die Geschichten werden in verschiedenen Zeiten und Orten meiner Welt Farysia spielen.
> 
> Hoffentlich werde ich bald auch die nächsten Teile fertig stellen und hochladen können. Zurzeit bin ich aber daran, diese Geschichte auf Englisch zu übersetzten.
> 
> Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> LG  
> Veradz

** Drachenflut **

Erbarmungslos schien die Sonne auf die schwitzende Crew hinab. Die meisten Männer hatten ihre Hemden ausgezogen, um nicht noch mehr zu schwitzen, doch es gab auch ein paar Ausnahmen. Wie der Kapitän des Schiffes. Er lief in voller Montur auf dem Schiff herum und beobachtete unruhig das Wasser. Seine rechte Hand ruhte wie immer auf dem Griff des Schwertes, das er nie aus den Augen ließ. Der Hüne überragte die meisten Männer dieser Crew und durch die vier senkrecht zueinanderstehenden Narben in seinem Gesicht wirkte er furchteinflößender als er in Wirklichkeit war. Sein langes braunes Haar hatte er zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden, was ihm eine gewisse Strenge gab, etwas, dass auf einem Schiff voller Verbrecher sehr nötig war.

Die _Poseidon_ hatte erst vor kurzem den Hafen der Insel Luzon verlassen. Man konnte immer noch die grüne Insel sehen, die mit spitzen, in den Himmel regenden Felsen bedeckt war. Doch die Insel war keineswegs gefährlich. Luzon galt als eine der sichersten Inseln ganz Farysias. Drachen und andere gefährliche Wesen waren hier zwar nur selten zu sehen, jedoch sollte man sich nicht zu sicher fühlen. Überall konnten gefährliche Wesen auftauchen. Auch auf einer Insel wie Luzon. Und das war auch einer der Gründe, warum der Kapitän sich so unruhig umsah. Er hatte, seit sie die Insel verlassen hatten, ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sein Gefühl täuschte ich nur selten.

Der muskulöse Mann wandte seinen Blick vom Meer ab und sah zu der Crew des Schiffes. Diebe, Mörder, Betrüger und Vergewaltiger waren hier auf dem Schiff versammelt. Eine grauenvolle Zusammenstellung von Männern, doch der ehemalige Pirat konnte sich nicht beschweren. Entweder diese Männer oder Soldaten des Königs. Der Abschaum Alhorans war ihm bei weitem lieber. Bei Landgängen war es anstrengend, diese Meute in Zaum zu halten, doch jetzt, wo sie auf dem Meer trieben, waren sie wie unschuldige Lämmer, die immer brav gehorchten.

Der Navigator des Schiffes, ein schmächtiger rothaariger Bursche, merkte die Unruhe des Kapitäns. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, doch heute schien er besonders nervös zu sein. Und das bereitete den Navigator Sorgen. Doch der rothaarige Bursche hatte andere Probleme. Er musste das Schiff steuern, was gar nicht mal so einfach war. Es herrschte kaum Wind, weswegen sie auch nur langsam vorankamen.

Auf das Meer vor ihm starrend, hielt er die Wolken und die Wellen der rauen See im Auge. Falls ein Gewitter aufzog, musste er es sofort wissen, doch so, wie das Wetter heute war, rechnete er nicht damit. „Wie kommen wir voran?“, fragte ihn Kapitän Ohara, als er auf ihn zukam. „Langsam“ antwortet der Navigator ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. „Heute wird es vielleicht kein Gewitter geben, aber wenn die Sonne so weiter scheint, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass heute Nacht oder morgen früh eins aufzieht.“ Der Kapitän nickte und stellte sich neben den Navigator ans Steuerruder. Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander und blickten auf das Meer. Der Kapitän hielt nach möglichen Feinden Ausschau, während der Navigator darauf achtete, dass keine Felsen ihren Weg kreuzten.

Es schien ruhig und alles war in Ordnung. Keine Feinde, keine Hindernisse. Der Kapitän wurde misstrauisch. Es war zu ruhig. Eigentlich müssten Möwen am Himmel kreisen und das Schiff ein Stück begleiten, so wie immer, doch das taten sie nicht. Keine einzige Möwe war in Sicht, nur ihr Gekreische war am Strand von Luzon zu hören. Als würden sie sich nicht trauen, die Sicherheit der Insel zu verlassen. Als würde das Meer eine Gefahr darstellen. Der Kapitän verengte seine Augen und runzelte seine Stirn. Dass er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, erwies sich als berechtigt. „Haltet die Augen offen Männer! Hier stimmt etwas nicht.“ Die Crew sah kurz zu ihrem Kapitän auf und nickten leicht verwirrt. Doch mittlerweile wussten sie, wenn der Kapitän ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, sollten sie wachsam und vorsichtig sein.

Doch egal, wie sehr sie auch das Meer und den Himmel absuchten, keiner bemerkte das nahende Unheil aus der Tiefe. Langsam schlängelte sich das Unwesen durch die Wassermassen. Vor kurzem hatte es etwas gerochen, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Und je näher es kam, desto deutlicher wurde der Geruch. Nach Jahrzehnten in Einsamkeit verbracht, erfüllte der altbekannte Geruch von Menschen seine Seele mit Freude. Bald würde es bei seiner Beute ankommen, und zum Pech der Menschen hatte es Hunger. Gewaltigen Hunger.

Der Navigator des Schiffes wurde immer unruhiger. Es passierte nichts. Rein gar nichts. Seine Arme zitterten vor Angst und hielten das Steuer fest umklammert. Er befahl sich selbst zur Ruhe und rang um Fassung. Trotz seines jungen Alters war der Rothaarige schon in vielen gefährlichen Situation gewesen und hatte sie überlebt. Dies würde er auch überstehen, so hoffte er. Der Bursche schloss für einen winzigen Augenblick seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Seine Hände hörten sofort auf zu zittern und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Als er die Augen öffnete, kehrte seine Angst augenblicklich zurück und sein Körper erstarrte. Ein riesiger Schatten war unter dem Schiff aufgetaucht. Gigantisch traf es eher. Fast fünfmal so groß wie das Schiff. Obwohl es nur ein schwer definierbarer Schatten war, reichte es aus um die Crew zum Schlottern zu bringen.

Die ganze Crew rührte sich nicht mehr. Alle waren vor Angst erstarrt und verfolgten den Schatten mit ihren Augen. Einige Männer schafften es sogar, sich mit Harpunen zu bewaffnen, doch dann fingen sie an zu zittern wie Espenlaub. Die Luft auf dem Schiff knisterte vor Anspannung und Angst. Nur der Kapitän bewahrte Ruhe, so sah es zumindest für die Crew aus. Mit einer Harpune in der einen und seinem Schwert in der anderen Hand behielt er den Schatten des Tieres im Auge. Fest umklammerte er die Waffen und wartete. Der Schatten war wage und die groben Umrisse des Getiers waren schlecht erkennbar. Er musste nur den richtigen Moment abwarten und sehen, was dieses Etwas war. Davor mussten sie es in Ruhe lassen. Man konnte nur ahnen wie das Tier reagieren würde. Doch leider wusste nicht jeder der Crewmitglieder, was genau zu tun war. Ein Neuling schnappte sich eine der Harpunen und setzte zum Wurf an. Seine Kameraden bemerkten dies zu spät. Noch während sie laut „Nein“ schrien, warf der Neuling und traf. Zum Unglück aller.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der gigantische Schatten schnell, schneller als für seine Masse eigentlich möglich war, und umrundete das Schiff flink. Dabei hinterließ das Tier eine Spur aus schwarzer Flüssigkeit. Sofort wurde dem Kapitän und seiner Crew bewusst, mit was sie es zu tun hatten. „Nehmt so viele Harpunen, wie ihr tragen könnt, jetzt wird’s ernst!“, schrie der Kapitän übers Schiff und jeder vergaß die Wut über den Neuling. Jetzt hieß es zu überleben. Gleich kommt er, dachte der Kapitän und machte sich wurfbereit. Genau wie jeder andere auf dem Schiff, außer dem Navigator. Der war damit beschäftigt, die Ruhe zu bewahren und das Schiff zu lenken.

Urplötzlich verschwand der Schatten und tauchte mit einem Mal auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes auf. Wasser spritzte und Wellen schlugen gegen das Schiff, als das Meer sich spaltete und das Tier aus dem Wasser hervortrat. Beim Anblick wich die Crew erschrocken zurück. Der mächtige Körper war mit klaren aquamarinen Schuppen bedeckt, der Bauch von riesigen Stacheln geschützt und gewaltige Flügel wuchsen aus dessen Rücken. Zwischen den einzelnen menschengroßen Krallen erkannte man fast durchsichtige Schwimmhäute. Die Vorderbeine, die zum Teil aus dem Wasser ragten, waren ebenfalls von ungewöhnlich großen Stacheln besetzt und der massive Körper konnte sich mit einfachen Schwimmbewegungen über Wasser halten. Der Kopf des Giganten und der lange Hals waren gebogen und die Augen des Wesens fixierten das Schiff in kalter Wut und beißenden Hunger. Auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes ragte der Schwanz, der ebenfalls mit Stacheln besetzt war, heraus. Die Spitze des Schwanzes war lang und oval und erinnerte von der Optik her an die Blätter einer Buche. Die Farbe glich derselben der Schuppen. Kalte schwarze Augen suchten das Schiff ab und beugten die Beute.

Die Männer auf dem Schiff wagten nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Alle wussten sofort, was für ein Tier sie da vor sich hatten. Und jeder war sich im Klaren, dass sie das nicht überleben würden. Der monströse Wasserdrache war ein außergewöhnliches Exemplar seiner Species und bedauerlicherweise, oder doch glücklicherweise, der letzte seiner Art. Luft stieß aus den Nasenlöchern beim Atmen, die genau wie der Rest des Wasserdrachens von beeindruckender Größe waren. Wie ein seichter Wind traf die ausgeatmete Luft die Männer auf dem Schiff. Viele der Männer stolperten einige Schritte aus Angst zurück. Ein lautstarkes Knurren war vom Drachen wahrzunehmen. Sein Maul war einen Schlitz breit geöffnet, rasierklingenscharfe Zähne zeigen sich und der Atem des Tieres verdrehte der Crew den Magen. Ein grässlicher Gestank von verdorbenem Fleisch, Salz und Blut. „Was-Was sollen wir t-tun Kapitän?“, fragte ein Matrose stotternd und schielte zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete der Wasserdrache sein großes Maul weiter. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen entwich der Kehle des Drachen. Die Männer zuckten erneut erschrocken zurück. Das Brüllen bereitete den Männern eine Gänsehaut und ein kalter Schauer rannte ihnen über den Rücken. Niemand wusste so recht, was zu tun war. Trotz der Angst, die in ihren Gliedern saß, mussten sie etwas tun, wenn sie nicht hilflos sterben wollten.

Als das Brüllen endete, rief der Kapitän mit fester Stimme: „Angriff!“ Die Männer gehorchten sofort und so wie der Kapitän warfen sie ihre Harpunen nach dem Wasserdrachen, der zum Glück nicht wie seine Artgenossen auf dem Land Feuer speien konnte. Der Drache schrie wütend auf, als einige der Harpunen sich durch seine Schuppen bohrten und in sein Fleisch eindrangen, während einige an den mächtigen Stacheln abprallten und im Meer versanken. Schwarzes Blut lief über den Körper des majestätischen Tieres. Erneut brüllte der Drache, doch anders als erwartet, griff er nicht an. Das Tier ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten und schwamm in die Tiefe. Das Schiff schaukelte stark durch die dadurch erzeugten Wellen. Die Männer atmeten schwer auf. So töricht wie sie waren, glaubten sie, das Tier vertrieben zu haben. Doch dem war nicht so.

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit schnellte der Wasserdrache wieder nach oben. Er schwamm direkt auf das Schiff zu, unbemerkt von der Crew. Sie erholten sich nämlich gerade von dem Schrecken, der ihnen widerfahren war. „Wir haben es geschafft!“ Einige der Männer ließen sich erschöpft auf die Planken plumpsen. „Steht auf!“, herrschte der Kapitän seine Männer an. „Es ist längst nicht vorbei!“ Ehe die Männer reagieren konnten, ging ein heftiger Ruck durch das Schiff und die Männer fielen zu Boden. Ein weiterer Ruck folgte danach schnell. Panik brach aus und wieder durchbrach der Drache die Meeresoberfläche. Dieses Mal viel näher am Schiff, was es dazu brachte, zur Seite zu kippen. Viele der Männer verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen auf die harten Planken des Schiffes. Der Drache ließ sich fallen, als er weit genug aus dem Wasser ragte. Sein Rücken prallte auf das Schiff und drückte einige der Männer mit seinem gewaltigen Gewicht auf die Planken, während die Stacheln auf seinem Rücken sich tief in das Fleisch der Männer bohrten. Gedämpfte Schreie erfüllten die Luft. Die Männer, die nicht getroffen wurden, lediglich eine Handvoll, sahen verzweifelt und panisch dabei zu, wie ihre Kameraden um ihr Leben schrien und starben. Doch dieser Augenblick hielt nur kurz an, denn durch das Gewicht des Drachen gaben die Planken des Schiffes nach und brachen. Als es entzweibrach und die Seemänner von Todesangst erfüllt an wahrlosen Objekten ihr Leben klammerten, verfärbte sich das Wasser um sie herum rot. Rot vom Blut der toten Männer, die das Getier in den Tod gerissen hatte.

Der Drache tauchte ins Wasser und drehte sich mit kräftigen Bein- und Flügelschlagen um. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte der Kopf des Drachen neben dem untergehenden Teil des Schiffes auf, wo der Rest der Crew Sicherheit suchte. Mit geweiteten Augen sahen die Männer den Drachen an. Scheiße, dachte der Kapitän und kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Drache nach einem der Männer schnappte. Dieser fing an zu brüllen, als die messerscharfen Zähne des Drachen in sein Fleisch bohrten. Blut tropfte aus dem Maul in das Wasser. Die Männer konnten kaum hinsehen, so schrecklich war der Anblick ihres Kameraden im Schlund des Giganten. Und wenn man den Drachen näher betrachtete, erkannte man die toten Körper ihrer Kameraden auf dem Rücken des Tieres, die von den Stacheln zuvor aufgespießt wurden. Schlapp hingen die leblosen Leiber blutbesudelt auf dem Rücken. Der Drache schüttelte seinen Kopf mehrmals hin und her, bespritze damit die übrigen Männer mit dem Blut ihres Kameraden. Als würde er mit dem geschundenen Körper des Mannes spielen, warf er diesen in die Luft und verschlang ihn in einem Stück.

Es war der Kapitän gewesen, der sich als erstes wieder regte. Er nahm von einem seiner Crewmitglieder die Harpune und sprang in das eiskalte Wasser. Mit schnellen Schwimmzügen näherte er sich dem Drachen. Als er eines der Beine erreichte, kletterte er an den Stacheln des Drachen hoch, um den Kopf des Tieres zu erreichen. Doch es war schwieriger als er dachte, denn die Stacheln waren ziemlich glitschig und boten dem Mann kaum halt. Mit Mühe kämpfte er sich nach oben, mit der Harpune in der Hand. Plötzlich bewegte sich der Drache ruckartig und breitete seine gigantischen Schwingen aus. Mit einigen kräftigen Flügel- und Beinbewegungen hievte sich der Koloss aus dem Wasser. Der Kapitän klammerte sich an einen der Stachel fest und atmete tief ein und aus, um seine Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Erleichtert, endlich wieder atmen zu können, sah der Kapitän zu seiner Crew. Zu dem, was davon übriggeblieben war. Die restlichen Männer saßen immer noch auf einem Stück des Schiffes, das bereits zur Hälfte gesunken war. Sie konnten nur auf einen schnellen Tod hoffen.

Der Wasserdrache öffnete sein großes Maul und brüllte erneut der Crew entgegen. Doch anstatt anzugreifen, flog das Monster mit wenigen Flügelschlägen höher und höher in die Luft. Und das so schnell, dass der Kapitän trotz seines Klammergriffs den Halt verlor und fiel. Er kam der Wasseroberfläche gefährlich nah und schon jetzt wusste er, dass der Aufprall schmerzhaft enden würde. Doch urplötzlich traf ihn etwas Hartes, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Doch nicht wegen des Aufpralls. Einer der kleineren Stacheln des Schwanzes hatte sich in seine Schulter verbohrt. Der Stachel zertrümmerte seine Schulter und trennte den Arm des Mannes beinahe vom restlichen Teil seines Körpers.

Blut tropfte aus der Wunde und tränkte die nasse Montur des Mannes mit der roten Flüssigkeit. Achtlos ließ er die Harpune aus seinen Händen fallen und umfasste den Stachel, der aus seiner Schulter ragte. Der verletzte Mann versuchte mit eigener Kraft sich vom Schwanz abzustoßen und so den Stachel aus seiner Schulter zu entfernen. Jedoch machte ihm der Drache einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er seinen Schwanz nach oben sausen ließ. Erneut schrie der Mann vor Schmerzen auf als der Stachel nun endgültig seine Schulter in zwei riss und ihn aus seiner Misere befreite. Aus der klaffenden Wunde floss Unmengen an warmem Blut und tränkte das verfärbte Wasser roter. Der Kapitän durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und sankt bewusstlos in die Tiefe.

Der Drache blieb in einer gewissen Höhe und flog nicht weiter nach oben. Als wolle er dem Himmel nicht zu nahekommen und das Meer nicht zu weit verlassen. Die aquamarinen Schuppen glänzten durch die Wassertropfen, die an seinem majestätischen Körper hafteten. Abermals öffnete der Drache sein Maul und ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ertönen. Er schlug einmal kräftig mit den Flügeln, beugte seinen Körper, um mit der Schnauze voran nach unten zu fallen und legte seine Flügel eng an den schuppigen Körper. Im Sturzflug preschte er auf das Meer zu, während die erschütterten Männer auf die Insel zu schwammen. Doch es brachte ihnen wenig. Der Drache war schneller . . .

. . . und riss die übrigen Männer mit in die Unterwelt.


End file.
